The present invention relates to communications devices and systems, and more particularly to a communications device, system and method for implementing antenna diversity.
Mobile communications devices, such as cellular telephones and like, because of their mobility can be transported into different geographical locations that may be serviced by different systems operating on different standards or mobile access protocols. Accordingly, mobile communications devices are being designed to operate in multiple different systems and under multiple different standards and frequency bands. In some geographic locations communications performance on some systems may be better than on others and the ability to switch between different radio sections or transceivers and different antennas of a mobile communications device or between a fixed, internal antenna and a removable antenna connectable to the mobile communications device may be desirable for optimum communications. There may also be circumstances where simultaneous communications on different systems or different communications standards may be desirable that may necessitate full antenna diversity. Full antenna diversity can present a challenge to minimize the additional losses in a transmission path that result from the introduction of additional components, such as switches or the like.